Vision
by vamp-haruka
Summary: The never ending cycle of War continues as one group trys to make a diffrence in the world


Vision- RSK Knights

FFXI

Disclaimer: FFXI belongs to SQUARE ENIX .Lexi is mine, all the other characters belong to there creators after I got permission to use them.

Black clouds swirled as the wind slowly strengthened. Rain started to pour as the last ray of light was blocked by the swirling black clouds. Two sets of heavy foot falls picked up the pace as the rain finally started to make it self known to them. One whispered to the other as the rain started to get heaver and thunder started to boom across the clouds. The two people passed a guard into a big building one of them nodded to the guard while the other just ignored him.

They both pulled there hoods down shaking off what they could of the water. One was a Mithra the other a female Hume. The Hume looked at the Mithra with a scolding look. "You didn't have to be mean…." The Mithra just grind and continued to walk further into the place know as the metalwork's. The Hume shook her head and soon followed, her long ponytail flowing behind her form.

They both soon reached an entryway to a chapel, but they used it as a meeting point, the place got quite warm and with a few cushions and a curtain to block out anyone from peeping in it was quite homey. Both girls descended into the warm atmosphere shearing looks as one pulled the curtain back so the other could enter then the other followed after letting the curtain return to its original place.

A medium built Hume man looked up from where he had been conversing with two other Hume males. A smile bloomed on his face as he stood to welcome both the girls. "Lexi, Noaem, I hope things have gone well" The Hume female known by many as Lexi shook her head as she pulled of the large cloak that was wet from the rain, the Mithra Noaem did likewise. "I'm afraid not Robert also know as CaptainRag, things seem to be getting out off hand"

Lexi moved off to sit on the lap of a larger Hume Male known as Souledge. Souledge wrapped his arms around her waist as she settled back against him. Robert shook his head and smiled for a moment before turning to Noaem, the lithe Mithra was busy raking her fingers through her hair and striating what she was wearing out. "Noa what do you have to report?" The Mithra turned to him and gave a sheepish smile as she moved over and sat next to Lex and Soul before giving her report. "Same as Lex Cap, things in San d'Oria are not too well either, the beast men are getting out of hand and the Goblins are taking advantage of the situation"

Robert Sighed and sat down close to the shrine with a thoughtful look on his face. Not all of the group was here, some of them to busy with family to get here other's to far out in Vana'diel to get here in time, it was an emergency meeting that had been called when Robert had been informed that Lexi and Noaem had finished there missions.

Robert looked up after a while and turned to Arcflare recently promoted to Vice-headmaster of the school they had set up in Bastok. It was better if the younger generation had at least knowledge of the outside world rather than going out into it as fresh as a kitten. Well it was a good idea at the time; it was hard to come across people willing to teach.

After a few brief words to him Arcflare got up and left the way the two girls had gone pulling a cloak on as he did so. Robert then turned to the rest of the crew of his Link Shell and faction of Royal SeeD Knight's. Lex and Soul seemed to be in a deep conversation, Lexi's eyes were narrowed and almost seemed to be glowing from the power she was rumoured to have. Souledge looked fearful and seemed to be pleading with her to calm down.

Robert cleared his throat to get there attention but it seemed to be having no effect as there talking seemed to be getting louder. "What the hell do you mean I have to wait another few days before we can go out together, I've been away for two weeks and been looking forward to spending some time with you and you have to go Gallivanting across the gustav mountains for some whim of the bloody president…" Lexi's legendary temper seemed to be flaring up and Souledge seemed to want to hide under a rock.

It would seem funny to any outside that had not seen this couple making goo goo eyes at each other when they had first met, or had seen there friendship develop into love, a love that was very strong but sometimes seemed to be stretched thin when the two were far apart for long periods of time and in the worst conditions. But when they got back together it would seem like they had never been apart.

The arguing got quite again as Soul seemed to be saying the right things that were making Lexi calm down but she still seemed a little miffed. Seeing she was calm again, Robert cleared his throat again to get everyone's attention which worked this time around. "Ok as the news from Lexi and Noaem is deeply disturbing I'm going to report to the president with Souledge as he gets the final details of his mission there. We are to meet here everyday for then next week until you all get missions or we are commissioned as a group to do something. It is highly unlikely San d'Oria or even Windurst would commission us even though people from both nations are in this group."

At this point Robert looked around the room, all were senior members of the Royal SeeD Knight's for if every one was invited to the meetings the room they were in would become cramped and uncomfortable. His gaze was fond but hard at the same time, he would not tolerate slackers. Robert then cracked a smile as everyone looked at each other. "Ok I have nothing more to say, you can leave or stay" with that said he himself retreated to a corner of the room to chat with others.

Lexi rose and pulled Souledge up as well as she donned her slightly wet cloak. Lexi looked down at Noaem who was busy trying to reach someone over her link shell. Lexi kneeled down and tipped Noaem's head up so she could speak to her. "You're welcome to stay at my house while you're here instead of getting one of them empty rooms….." Noaem smiled and looked at Souledge and then back at Lexi. "Nah you two go on ahead, I'll be out and about a while, anyway you too need to spend some time alone…" Lexi looked mad for a second and let her hand drop to Noaem's shoulder, she squeezed it lightly before getting up.

"You're right as always Noa" Lexi gazed at Souledge "We need to talk about things…" Lexia smiled at Noaem and turned and walked to the curtain and left with Souledge trailing behind with a wounded puppy look on his handsome face. Noaem looked about at the rest of the people milling about before going back to her Link shell problem. CaptainRag looked up and noticed the absentees immediately. A soft smile graced his lips as he thought about his own girl.

Lexi and Souledge were running to the mog houses as the heavy rain continued to pour out of the heavens. They were both drenched by the time they reached Lexi's Mog house. Souledge did get a welcoming look as they entered the roomy place. The Mog in the centre of the room flew to Lexi, practically smacking into her. "Master you return, should I prepare some tea or would you just like me to leave Kupo?" Lexi patted the mog on the head and smiled. "No thanks you can leave if you like, I kneed some alone time with 'him'…" By him she meant Souledge.

The mog pulled back its wings fluttering as it warped out the room. Lexi turned on Souledge anger evident in her eyes. "Ok mister give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick you out on your ass" The man in question walked up to Lexi and wrapped her in his strong embrace and kissed her, after a few seconds he pulled back with a wolfish look on his face. "Because you love me" Lexi smiled and pulled him back down for another kiss. "Good answer…"

TO BE CONTINUED

AN: Well here ya go my first chapter and maybe the only one I do. I duno why I lost interest in this story because after all I was commissioned by a friend to write it. If I get some good feedback I might continue it.


End file.
